


What the fu--?!

by blue_avocado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_avocado/pseuds/blue_avocado
Summary: Peter and Michelle explore each other's bodies, as many teens do.





	What the fu--?!

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw Infinity War last night, and it reminded me of just how much I love the MCU, and Spider-Man in particular. So I wrote something short and sweet.
> 
> Oh, I also ship Peter/MCU!MJ so that's why I chose to do this. :)
> 
> No Stan Lee cameo here, sorry.

\---

A dizzying sensation ran through Peter's body as he laid on the bed, his hand lying upon Michelle's head as she continued to bob her head against his lower half. Soft lips engulfed his stiff penis, her tongue thrashing it more with each second that passed. His head turned, eyes falling upon the books they had been using to study on his bed. To think, just a few moments ago they were just a pair of buddies just trying to finish a particularly lame school assignment, and sex was just a foreign thought in both their minds. But a few compliments about her appearance, and Michelle essentially pounced on him, seeming set in the idea of losing her virginity to him right then and there. Peter was surprised by this, mostly because he was a bit of a dummy who didn't understand how powerful a bit of a kindness could be when given to a teenage girl.

Once Michelle was done with her blowjob, she quickly removed her clothes, though stopped to wiggle her eyebrows at him as she tossed her panties on the top part of his bunk bed. Wandering over, she squatted over his face, giving him a prime view of her vagina. Like many boys his age, he had watched enough porn to understand what she wanted him to do next. Still the mere thought of eating a girl out made him so excited and nervous, he had to will himself to move as he was taking too long to act. Cautiously, he flicked his tongue against her labia. Michelle moaned at the swift touch, edging herself closer to prod him into doing more. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to explore more in-depth, somewhat sloppily licking anything pink and moist. She let out a longer moan this time, feeling more relaxed than before oddly enough. Peter also felt similarly, though he was mostly focusing on pleasuring her. Once his tongue glazed over her clitoris, Michelle felt her body tense, and a shiver went down her spine in a way that she never felt before, even when she masturbated. 

An awkward maneuver later, Michelle was now under Peter with this thick member aimed between her legs. Squirming, she let her body language convey just how much she wanted him to fuck her. The boy desperately hoped he wouldn't suck at this, and he especially hoped he could control himself long enough to not cream inside of her. As he slid in, Michelle immediately began to thrust against him. Eyes wide, he tried to follow her rhythm albeit failing at it. As they continued, he took a hold of her breasts to knead them, which was something he often saw in porn so he figured girls enjoyed that sort of thing. And it seemed to work as he felt her nipples harden in his palms. The pressure inside his penis was beginning to build despite his best efforts to keep it at bay. Michelle could sense it as well, and didn't care if the sex wasn't lasting as long as she had hoped. It was still amazing. Just as he began to feel his ejaculate approach, he pulled out of her, and proceeded to cream on her body. Most of his jizz ended up on her abdominal region, and soaked her pubic hair. Panting, the pair looked at each other. Neither knew what to say or do next...until they heard the door creak open, and they turned toward it with looks of sheer terror.

"Peter!" Aunt May stood at the doorway, just as she had when she discovered his little 'secret'. Arguably this somewhat shocked her more. "What the fu--?!"

\---


End file.
